1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment of candidiasis, and particularly to a method for treating candidiasis using a triterpenoidal compound isolated from an extract of a species of Petriella. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Candida is defined as a genus of the unicellular fungi called yeasts. Candidiasis is a disease which varies from a mild superficial infection to a fulminating, deep-seated mycosis with a poor prognosis. Any defect in the immune system or changes in specific circumstances, can allow infection with Candida. Symptoms of candidiasis vary depending on the area affected. Candida species are frequently part of the human body's normal oral and intestinal flora. Treatment with antibiotics can lead to eliminating the yeast's natural competitors for resources. While many yeast species are harmless commensals or endosymbionts of hosts, including humans, other species, or even the harmless species in the wrong location, can cause disease. Candida albicans, for example, can cause infections (candidiasis or thrush), especially in immunocompromised patients.
Candidiasis is commonly treated with antimycotics. Some treatment options for invasive candidiasis include for example, fluconazole, voriconazole, and amphotericin B and its lipid formulations, as well as echinocandins, Voriconazole, amphotericin B, Amphotericin B lipid formulations, caspofungin, itraconazole, and posaconazole are available for the treatment of invasive aspergillosis. Additional procedures, such as surgical interventions, immunoregulatory therapy and granulocyte transfusions have also been used.
While Candida infections are generally not fatal; certain forms can be fatal. For example, in the case of blood infections caused by Candida (usually Candida albicans), the mortality rate is about 40%. Fungal secondary metabolites have a wide range of chemical structure and biological activities. They are derived from many different intermediates by special enzymatic pathways. Fungal secondary metabolites or biochemical indicators of fungal development are of intense interest to humankind due to their pharmaceutical and/or toxic properties.
Recently, two new butyrolactone I derivatives were isolated from a strain of Aspergillus terreus Thom (Trichocomaceae) isolated from desert soil. The anti-fungal activities of both intra and extra cellular metabolites of A. terreus grown on yeast extract sucrose and malt extract media were determined. The metabolites of A. terreus grown on yeast extract sucrose medium were found to be active against Aspergillus fumigatus RCMB 002008. The anti-fungal activity of A. terreus was attributed to the presence of two compounds whose minimum inhibitory concentrations (MIC) against A. fumigatus were found to be 32 and 16 mg/ml, respectively.
Thus, a compound for treating candidiasis solving the aforementioned problems is desired.